


Rohrzangen und ihr Gewicht in der Welt

by dim_tramp



Category: BioShock
Genre: After Canon Plot, Big Daddy!Jack, M/M, parenting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dim_tramp/pseuds/dim_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//////german <br/>Jack's Weg nach Rapture (good!karma ending) + flashbacks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rohrzangen und ihr Gewicht in der Welt

Rohrzangen liegen schwer in der Hand   
Maschinengewehre schlagen dir fast die Schulter aus dem Gelenk, hältst du sie   
nicht gut fest 

Neue Erkenntnisse, die keine sein sollten.   
Jack ist sehr ruhig, während sein Gegenüber auf ihn einredet. Er hält den Blick gesenkt, blinzelt nur langsam.   
Der andere ist nicht besonders wütend   
aber genervt. Jack fällt ihm zur Last. Und Jack will niemandem zur Last fallen.   
Schon garnicht Atlas. 

Die Schelte dauert nicht mehr lange,   
dann wandern staubige Finger in das blonde Haar des jungen Mannes, der den Kopf stumpf hat hängen lassen und seine Schuhe betrachtet hatte.  
"Wärst du so freundlich..."   
Ja? Sag mir was ich tun soll! Ich bin so freundlich, Ja! Ich bin gut, ich will helfen! Sag mir wie ich helfen kann!   
"Dich ein wenig besser auf dich zu konzentrieren, mein Junge?" 

Der Bursche versteht nicht. Auf sich?   
Er sieht hastig an sich herunter, kann kaum etwas erkennen, außer rissig gewordene Hände und ein Stück seines Pullovers.   
Worauf soll er sich denn konzentrieren??? 

Er sieht wieder auf, sucht hilfesuchend die Augen seines Patrons,   
doch der wirkt enttäuscht.   
_____________________________________

"Daddy!!"

Jack schreckte hoch, es war tiefste Nacht. Ein dünner, heller Streifen Licht fiel von der halb geöffneten Tür her in den Raum, Jack konnte eine kleine Gestalt an der Tür ausmachen.  
Flinke Füßchen huschten über den Boden, es dauerte nicht lange da hatte die Kleine das Bett ihres Vaters erreicht.   
Ihres Beschützers, ihres Retters.   
"Hast du fest geschlafen?", Jack antwortete nicht, sie störte sich aber nicht daran. "Ich auch nicht... Gut, dass ich hier bin, Mr. B!"   
Der Mann schmunzelte bei dem Namen, hob nur etwas die Decke, ehe er sich versah war die Kleine darunter geschlüpft, hatte an seine Brust geklemmt und es sich neben ihm bequem gemacht.   
Jack schloss sanft den Arm um das kleine Geschöpf, bot ihr ein kleines Refugium an seiner Seite.   
Ja, gut dass sie hier war.   
Jack schlief nicht gut. Hatte er noch  
nie. Jetzt hatte er Albträume.   
Vom allein sein. Vom ziellos sein. Von   
Atlas...

Die Bindung zwischen ihm und dem Kind tat ihm gut. Sie füllte etwas in ihm, er drückte die Kleine leicht an sich - sie lachte leise und sang vor sich hin. Jack hatte keine Albträume mehr heute Nacht.   
_________________________________________

"Leg deinen Mantel dort drüben über die Theke... Man wird sich darum kümmern."   
Jack nickt nur kurz, hält die Jacke etwas unbeholfen und geht damit zur Garderobe, wo ihn ein freundliches Gesicht erwartete, das ihm rasch die Hände entgegenstreckte und die Jacke abnahm. 

Er folgte den Mädchen; die Mädchen folgten ihm. - Sie klammerten sich aneinander, als sei es das einzige, was ihnen geblieben war, vom alten Leben.  
Wenn man es Leben nennen konnte.  
Konnte man nicht.   
Das Leben lag jetzt vor ihnen, sie hatten es gerade erst betreten. Das Festland. Die richtige Welt. Jack war zwar schon mal hier gewesen, aber - es war anders. Es war real. Und es war schrecklich.   
Die Mädchen schreckten zusammen, huschten zu ihrem Beschützer und wuselten zwischen seinen Beinen herum - Wasser von oben hatte für sie noch nie etwas gutes bedeutet.   
"Was ist das, Mr. B?!"   
"Ehrm - Regen ..! Glaube ich... Er ist in Ordnung."   
"Er ist widerlich!"


End file.
